The Tragedy
by Hephlovers
Summary: Sequel to "Thirty Day Before Tragedy". Cleitus' death and what happened before and after that.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In Bactra, Craterus wasn't very happy to be ordered to transfer the overall command to Hephaistion. And Hephaistion understood that. Although personally he admired Craterus for his bravery and ability in commanding the phalanxes, Hephaisiton was never so close to Craterus, or any of his Maize classmates. Craterus was born to a not so high status noble family and he didn't get the privilege to go to school together with Alexander, although Craterus wasn't so much older than some of Alexander's Maize friends such as Perdiccas. In fact Craterus was only 6 years older than Alexander, much younger than Ptolemy. Craterus joined Philip's infantry early on when he was very young and moved up from a low rank officer all the way to a battalion commander under Philip by his courageous fighting and commanding abilities.

Although Alexander wasn't close to Craterus as his closeness to his friends, Alexander appreciated Craterus' loyalty and commanding ability and relied on Craterus to fulfill the role as the overall commander of the heavy infantry after Parmenion's death. Although the importance of heavy infantry was much reduced in the Bactria/Sogdiana campaign, Hephaistion was sure Craterus will be much needed when they move to India. If they had to conquer India, Alexander will need Craterus to command heavy infantry on the left wing to hold the ground like a nail, just as Parmenion did in the three major battles against Persians, while Alexander himself lead the cavalry and harpists on the right wing as hammer to breach the enemy.

Hephaisiton did not ever feel jealous about the trust that Alexander had in Craterus, it was actually the other way around. Being a true cavalry commander, Alexander relied on companion cavalry – the elite of the Alexander's army – much more than his father Philip, and that caused resentment among his infantry commanders toward cavalry commanders, especially Craterus' resentment toward Hephaisition. For Craterus wished to get the commanding position of companion cavalry after Philotas death, since he believed that he himself was the most experienced commander after Parmenion and Philotas. However, Alexander didn't give the post to him, but promoted Cleitus and Hephaisiton. Craterus could not resent Cleitus, because Cleitus was much more experienced than him in cavalry commanding and Cleitus reached generalship much earlier than Craterus did. But Craterus was much disappointed that Hephaistion got the co-commandership.

Now with the letter Coenus brought, Craterus was very disappointed that Alexander sent Hephaistion to be in overall command of Bactria. H already felt bad about Spitemenes' attack and loss of soldiers and livestock. Although Alexander did not blame him for what happed, he was shamed that because of his careless, Alexander now had to change the plan for winter and he had to give up the overall commanding post. He was frustrated and he decided that once Hephaistion arrived he would hand over the power and excused himself to some new Alexandrias. At lease he and his men could be useful in building some new towns named after his beloved King.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hephaistion was analyzing the campaign situation with several of his generals in the commanding office inside the palace in Bactra. He arrived Bactra from Samarcand twelve days ago and he was expecting the news of Alexander's campaign to come in anytime. His journey back to Bactra was pretty smooth. With Coenus and Artabazus passed the same route one day prior and noticed all the garrisons along the way, Hephaistion and his men got hot evening meals when they stopped for the night and some even got lucky to stay under a roof. Ever since the swipe campaign started this spring, all five valleys that the five columns went through got garrisons stationed all over the valleys.

Since Coenus and his men were sent to the southern entrance to the mountainous areas that Spit inanes hiding, Hephaistion hadn't received any messages from Coenus, so Hephaisition was sure that Spitamenes didn't escape this way to come to Bactria. He expected that Alexander's strategy should work this time to catch Spitamenes.

Craterus already left Bactra to a new Alexandria located at Oxus. Hephaistion knew Craterus was frustrated and he didn't know how to comfort him. Hephaistion admired Craterus' straightfwordness, and his ability on commanding a large force of heavy infantry. Hephaistion didn't have chance to work with Craterus so closely before and he hoped that this time at least he could get to know him better personally. But now Hephaisiton realized that Craterus' resentment toward him was very deep and he was reluctant to open himself to him. So he just accepted Craterus' excuse and let him lave Bactra to the new Alexandria. It will take sometime for them to understand each other.

It was almost dark when Hephaisiton started to wrap up the work and be ready for diner when Milyas ran in to the office followed by a carrier:

"General Hephaistion, a messenger from the King."

Hephaistion knew this messenger Mallus, only used to deliver extreme important emergency messages. Mallus saluted to Hephaistion and handed him a royal leather bag. Hephaistion immediately open the bag, took out the parchment, broke the seal and started to read.

"This is great news, Mallus. Thank you. Did you come directly from the King and where was he located when you left?"

"Yes I was sent directly from the King, general. When I left, the King and his column was about to depart for Samarcand from the mountains."

"How many days did it take you to get here?"

"It took me two days, General."

"So that means the King was about to get back to Samarcand now."

"Most likely General."

"Great, now although I already knew what happened from King's letter, tell me what you knew about the campaign, Mallus?"

"Yes General. I followed the King heading to the center of the mountains. The fourth day after we left Samarcand, we arrived the mountains and located where Spitamenes was hiding. We stopped for the night and I heard that we would attack the next morning. And that night two people came to the camp asking for King's audience. The King was already rested, I heard, but the two visitors insisted that it was something very important. So the King got up and talked to the visitors. It turned out one of the visitors was Spitamenes' wife, another was her head servant and she brought Spitamenes head to us. She killed him."

"You saw her?"

"No General. I already slept, and Dinos, the King's page told me the next day. The King attacked Spitamenes men that day and caught most of them. Then the King sent me to you with this letter."

"Good job Mallus. You must be exhausted now. Now go take a good rest. You think you can ride again tomorrow back to the King?"

"Of course general, that's my job."

"Great, Milyas, go arrange lodge and food for Mallus. Have a good rest and report to me tomorrow morning and be ready to leave by then."

"Yes general."

Mallus saluted to Hephaisiton and followed Milyas outside the office.

Hephaisiton was so excited. Finally Alexander's army defeated Spitamenes. Now the bloody gorilla war finally came to an end. With Spitamenes killed and his men captured, Bactria was much safe now. Alexander on his letter already told Hephaistion to send a battalion of heavy infantry to Sogdiana because he wanted to attack one of the rocks that was in west Sogdiana. The other two rocks were located in the east part of Sogdiana and Alexander decided to leave that to next spring.

Hephaestion was very happy and he called in his other pages to call all remaining generals in Bactra for a meeting to break the good news and he also ordered a feast for celebration for tomorrow, since it is already too late for today.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Artabazus left Hephaistion's commanding office happy and much relieved after hearing the news about Spitamenes. He had a brief discussion with Hephaisition about the satrap administration. Now with Spitamenes killed and the last large group of rebellions perished, he knew that Alexander's focus will quickly move to India. That meant Artabazus had to speed up his work and get the satrap office ready and running earlier than planned. He and Hephaisiton agreed to meet again tomorrow to go through more details about what needed to be done.

Heading back to his satrap residence outside the palace, Artabazus was stopped by Gilos, his daughter Barsine's head servant when he almost exited the palace gate:

"My Lord, Lady Barsine wishes to talk to you."

"Oh, is she well?"

"She is well my Lord. Please come this way."

Artabazus followed Gilos and went back to the palace. After several turns he was led to Barsine's chamber. Barsine didn't go to Samarcand, like Tais did, and Artabazus did not force her to go. Barsine followed Alexander all the way from Issues to Bactria with her daughters, now aged 14 and 12. Barsine was sick in spring so Artabazus didn't force her to follow Alexander, nor Alexander requested her presence when he regrouped in Samarcand.

When Artabazus arrived Bactra about 10 days ago, he came to see his daughter and found Barsine was sick again. She even didn't get up to receive her father when Artabazus visited. Artabazus was really worried and even told Hephaistion about her situation. Hephaisiton was worried too and sent one of the royal doctors accompanied him to check on her. The doctor wasn't received by Barsine and she sent servant to her father and Hephaistion to let them know she was better and didn't need the doctor. Artabazus was relieved that several days ago when he visited her again she seemed much better.

Barsine stood up from a chair to greet her father when Artabazus entered her out chamber. It seemed that she just had her dinner and some her maids were cleaning the table and put things away.

"Father you are here. Had you have dinner yet?"

"Yes I had some dinner with Hephaistion. Are you alright my daughter?"

"Please sit down and have some wine then Father."

Barsine ordered her servant to bring some wine to Artabazus and then ordered everyone to exit the room.

"What's wrong my daughter? You want to tell me something?"

"Yes Father. I have something to tell you, because I am much troubled and I don't know who else to turn to." Barsine came close to sit down a chair next to her father, looking nervous, down casting her eyes.

"What troubles you my dear? You can tell me anything."

"Father, I …. I am with child."

"What? You are pregnant?"

"Yes Father." Barsine answered in small voice.

"That's great news, Barsine. No wonder you were often sick lately. Do you feel better now? Have you told Alexander? He will be very happy to be a father." Artabazus was excited and stood up and came close to Barsine to look at her belly.

"Father, I haven't told him, nor I will. I…." Barsine was very nervous.

"Why not my dear? We should immediately write him a letter and tell him. He will be very happy to have a child. How long have you been pregnant?"

Barsine was even more distressed now. She held her father's hand, tears coming out her eyes, afraid to look at her father's eyes and said in small voice:

"I have been pregnant for three months and this is not his child, Father. He hasn't visited me for a long time."

"What? Then whose child is this?"

"Father please forgives me, but I can't tell you who the father is."

"How could you do this to yourself, you stupid woman." Artabazus was outraged and he busted out and slapped his daughter's face.

"How could you do this to us? Barsine. Don't you know this will be the death to our whole family?" Artabazus couldn't believe his daughter was so stupid and did such a stupid thing like this.

Barsine covered her face with both hands and cried silently. Tears dropped between her fingers and she just couldn't help it. The secret she tried to keep to herself was such a big burden she couldn't bear it anymore. She knew she had to find some help sooner than later otherwise she will risk her whole family's lives.

"Are you sure this is not Alexander's? Maybe you miss count the dates?" Artabazus still held a tiny hope that the child might be Alexander's.

"He came to say goodbye four months ago before leaving and you knew about that, but he didn't stay for the night. In fact we hadn't spent a night together for more than 6 months now, and I am with this child for three months."

"You you….! How could you? Who is this bastard? How dare he touched my daughter! Tell me who is he? I'll kill him myself!"

"Father please, listen to me. Will kill him save us? If yes I'll tell you. But you know it won't."

"Then what should I do Barsine? If Alexander found out you were unfaithful to him, he may kill our whole family."

"Father I am not married to him, nor he was faithful to me. And he knew I had two daughters with others Father."

"But that was before you became his woman, and he is the King. You should stay faithful to him. Now what am I going to do?"

"Father he doesn't love me, you know that. If not for the sack of my daughters I won't let him take me four years ago. You know I loved Memnon since I was a child. I wanted to kill myself when I heard he was dead and you won't let me."

"I probably should let you die then. Look what shame you brought to yourself, to your daughters, and to our family."

"Father, will my daughters be safe and your honour unharmed if he never found out about this?"

"But how could he not? You are almost showing and he will be back in Bactra the latest in March. By then the child will almost be born. How could we hide?"

"Then maybe the only way is for me to die now father, before it's too late." Barsine murmured to herself. She slowly stood up from the chair and knelled down before her father and bowed deeply:

"Please forgive me Father, for the dishonorable thing I did. I'll make sure nobody found out about the child. And please take care of my children, I beg you Father, for they are your granddaughters."

Then Barsine took out a small jar of liquid and tried to drink it.

Artabazus was shocked and he quickly grabbed the jar and took it away angrily and he slapped Barsine another time:

"You stupid child. How can you kill yourself in front your father? What did I do to deserve such a thing? How should I tell your mother that you try to kill yourself in front me?"  
"Or Mother." Barsine slowly collapsed to the floor and started crying again.

Artabazus put away the poison jar and sunk down to a chair heavily. He sat there silently for a while, sighed deeply. Then he stood up and pulled Barsine up her feet and let her sit down on the chair, and then he sat down himself and sighed:

"You don't have to die Barsine. Since Alexander doesn't love you, maybe we can try to request him to release you from him before he finds out about this. Then I will take you back to your mother before he comes back to Bactra next spring. If we stay far away from him, maybe we'll be able to hide this child."

"Father, I know you longed to retire to our home at Pergamon. And Mother is waiting there for you already. Father you know I received a letter from Mother just today and she is not doing so well. She mentioned she sent a letter to you too. Can we ask King's permission to visit Mother? Maybe if we get away from here he will totally forget about us and he will never found out about the child."

"I know your mother is ill for a while and I longed to see her too. Let me think. This might be a good excuse for us to leave here. I know the King is in good mood now since Spitamenes was perished. And I know he didn't love you and he took you then was to get me and your brothers on his side. Now since we already came to him and have been loyal to him ever since, and you have been a good friend to him, maybe he will allow us to visit your mother. Once we get to Pergamon, we will try to stay there as long as possible."

"Father you know there is one person who can help us to convince the King to let us go."

"Hephaistion?"

"Yes Father. You know the King loves Hephaistion the most and Hephaistion is a good friend to us. Maybe he can help us to convince Alexander to let us go, or at least allow me to leave first, and you can follow later."

"Let me think. It worth trying. Let me talk to Hephaisiton first."

Barsine slowly nodded and saw her father left her chamber in heavy steps.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hephaistion worked late that night until he finished arranging for Polyperchon's phalanx battalion to leave the day after to join Alexander in Samarcand. Hephaistion already went to bed when his page came in and informed him that Artabazus wished to speak to him immediately. He was surprised – he thought Artabazus already went back to his residency. Maybe some emergency occurred?

Hephaistion came to the out chamber and saw Artabazus stood there nervously robbing his nose.

"Artabazus what's wrong? Please come here and have a seat. You want some wine?"

"No Hephaistion. No wine please. I have something I need to discuss with you. You have to help us."

"How can I help you?"

"I just visited Barsine and she's got a letter from her mother and my wife is really ill and wishes to see us. She had another letter to me and I am sure it probably already arrived my house."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that Artabazus. She is not doing well?"

"She is dying Hephaistion. I have to see her."

Hephaistion nodded sympathetically. Although he didn't have any impression of Barsine's mother – he saw her couple times when Artabazus and his family stayed in Pella when Hephaistion was young, he knew Artabazus had deep feelings and respect to his princess wife. So he asked hesitantly:

"So what do want to do?"

"I want to request the King to relieve me from my duties so I can go back to see her."

"That should be possible Artabazus. Let's write Alexander immediately to inform him the situation and ask for your leave. Can you wait for several more days?"

"I'd prefer to leave immediately, but I have to wait for the King's permission. How about I write him immediately to quest for leave and you write him too to help me convince him? I'll leave my sons behind to continue serve the King."

"That will certainly help the situation. I will write a letter to Alexander." Hephaistion didn't think there is any harm to grant Artabazus' leave immediately. He and Alexander already talked about Artabazus' old age and he knew Alexander planned to replace Artabazus with a younger Macedonian general once the situation in Bactria/Sogdiana stabilized and the army ready to move to India. Now it seemed Alexander's plan had to be pushed forward quicker.

"Another thing Hephaisiton. Barsine wants to come with me to see her mother too. You know Barsine is her only child and they haven't seen each other for more than three years and she really missed her. Now my wife is dying and she longed to see her daughter and granddaughters one last time."

Hephaistion nodded. He knew that Barsine was the only child born by Artabazus princess wife, and his other sons were born by his other wives with lower social status. That is why Barsine enjoyed such a prestige status in Artabazus' family.

"I can certainly understand that. But now the winter is coming, is it safe for Lady Barsine to travel such a long distance? I heard from you the other day she was not so well."

"She is better now and she longed to see her mother, besides I'll protect her and my grandchildren on the road. After she visited her mother, I can send her back here or wherever Alexander wants her to stay."

"Coming back here is probably not necessary. You know we will move to India next year. Artabazus, I think she should write to Alexander herself too to tell him the situation. And he might have some ideas where he wants Lady Barsine to stay after her visit. About the journey, if Alexander gave the permission for your leave, I can send a squadron of companion cavalry to escort you to Aria, since this part of the region is not very safe yet although now we caught Spitamenes' men. After that we can ask local garrison forces to escort you all the way to Pergamon."

"That will certainly be helpful."

"Ok now how about we each write a letter to Alexander tonight so the messenger can take them to him tomorrow? We will get Alexander's response the latest in three days. You can start to prepare for your journey and transferring the satrap office while waiting for the message from Alexander."

"Thank you very much Hephaistion. I'll go and let Barsine know and I'll bring the letters to you first thing tomorrow morning."

"I am sorry again about your wife, Artabazus. Please take care yourself."

Artabazus nodded and left Hephaistion's room heading to Barsine's chamber. Hephaistion felt really sorry for the old Persian general. He really respected this humble and noble old man. Artabazus was like an old uncle to Hephaistion; he still remembered that when he and Alexander were young boys they often liked to ask Artabazus many strange questions about the Persian Empire when their tutors read them Herodotus' and Xenophon's history books. Artabazus was also the most loyal subject to Darius and he was forced to be separated from Darius by Bessus before Bessus murdered Darius and proclaimed himself the Great King. Ever since Artabazus came to Alexander, he and his men stayed loyal to Alexander and helped Alexander won over several other Persian generals and troops without bloodshed. Hephaistion wished Alexander can grant leave for Artabazus so he can see his wife before it's too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alexander was with very good spirit. He and Ptolemy were in the commanding office summarizing the campaign results and several scribes were busy writing down their summaries. Perdiccas and Cleitus already left to inspect new Alexandrias and expected to be back in ten days.

Mallus ran into the office and saluted to Alexander:

"My King, I came back from Bactra with General Hephaistion's messages."

"Oh you came back so soon." Alexander grabbed the leather bag and asked:

"Is General Hephaistion all right?"

"The General is alright. He said the letters are important so I wasted no time on my way back."

"Oh thank you. You are dismissed, Mallus, and have a good rest."

Mallus saluted again left.

Alexander found four letters inside the bag: one from Artabazus, and one from Barsine, and two from Hephaistion, one reporting the situation in Bactria and the arrangement for Polyperchon's phalanx battalion and the other Artabazus and Barsine's request. Alexander quickly went through all four letters and sat down to think. Ptolemy asked hesitantly:

"Alexander, what's the matter? Something urgent?"

"Not really Ptolemy. Artabazus' wife, Barsine's mother, is ill and they wanted to go visit her in Asia Minor."

"Sorry to hear that, Alexander. What kind of illness? It will take more than four months to get to Asia Minor. Can Artabazus' wife wait for that long?"

"It's some kind of slow illness. I don't know exactly. But it seems they are eager to leave."

"Will you grant their leave then?"

'Why not? Artabazus is old and he wanted retirement for a long time, and Barsine missed her mother too."

"Then who will you use to replace the satrap here?"

"How about you Ptolemy?"

"You are kidding me Alexander, aren't you? No, I want to go see India and the outer ocean with you."

"I'm just teasing you Ptolemy. Actually I am thinking about Cleitus."

"Cleitus? Why him? Although he is not eager to go to India, he will probably hate more to stay here."

"Well you know this satrap is the most important satrap probably right behind Babylon and Egypt and we need to leave a strong military commander here when we move to India."

"I know the importance of the position, but Cleitus probably doesn't like it a bit."

"You know the Persians value this region greatly, so do I. Plus I am the King. I'll convince him or he just has to obey my order."

"It seems you already made the decision. I suppose Hephaistion supports your choice? Have you talked to Cleitus about this assignment?"

"No, originally I wanted to reveal the plan next spring. Now since Artabazus is leaving, I think I'll have to tell Cleitus soon, and I am going to write to Hephaisiton to let him know too."

"What if Cleitus objects the idea?"

"I already made the decision long time ago. He'll just have to accept it."

Sensing Alexander was getting annoyed, Ptolemy didn't dare to push his argument further.

"I'll break the news to him when he gets back here. Oh I ordered to have Polyperchon's phalanx battalion brought up here and they should arrive tomorrow night. Then we will leave together soon to capture the Xenippa rock. You know some of the enemy exiles are gathering there. You will need to prepare the supplies for our Xenippa campaign."

"Yes Alexander. So who are going to Xenippa with you?"

"My Agema, you hiparchy, two battalions of hypaspists, and Polyperchon's battalion. So prepare supply for a ten-day campaign since I am sure we can subdue Xenippa within 10 days. After that, we will come back here to celebrate and then we will move to Nautaca for winter camp."

"I guess when we come back here Perdiccas and Cleitus must be back here already from Alexandrias."

"That's right, but hold your tongue about Cleitus' promotion. I want to talk to him first."

Ptolemy nodded and Alexander continued:

"As soon as Polyperchin gets here we will have a council meeting and I will lay out the details about the Xenippa campaign. Oh another thing, get some siege machines ready and I will inspect them tomorrow. We need to bring some machines with us. Now I need to write to Hephaisiton and Artabazus."

Ptolemy nodded:

"I'll let you work. I'll go to the supply office so I will see you at dinner."

Alexander nodded and Ptolemy quickly exited. Alexander wrote a letter to Hephaistion, Artabazus, and Barsine each, agreed with their requests. Alexander wished Artabazus and Barsine a safe journey and wished their dear one be well soon, and he also told them to stay in Pergamon so long until further notified. On the letter to Hephaisiton, Alexander told him about his Xenippa campaign and he also revealed his plan about Cleitus. Although Alexander originally wished Hephaistion can come north to Samarcand soon since Spitamenes was perished; now it seemed Hephaistion will have to stay in Bactra for a longer time to take over Artabazus' preparation of the satrap office until Cleitus could be sent to south. Since Alexander didn't like Hephaistion spent too much time with Cleitus, he decided that once he sent Cleitus to Bactra he will call Hephaistion up north to spend the winter together in Nautaca.


End file.
